


dragon three

by LUCIDLINO



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 3racha is hidden??, Angst, Fluff, Gay, Humor, Kinda, M/M, Multi, Mystery, Mystery solving, Relationship Problems, chat fic, idk really bad memes, im so sorry, nancy drew up in this b
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-03-20 05:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18986686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LUCIDLINO/pseuds/LUCIDLINO
Summary: f(e)lex season: 3racha just released their new album!1!1!1!11!!chan cena: sorry, who?innie mouse: *le gasp*innie mouse: you don’t know who 3racha is!?beanniebin: no?f(e)lex season: i-jibaby: i’m sorry who now??;or the fic where 3racha hides their identities and then find themselves in a bit of a,,, predicament





	1. *le gasp*

**Author's Note:**

> me? writing another dumb chat fic with little to no plot? shocker.  
> i binge watched season 3 of riverdale in literally two days and at four am, when i was shocked and inevitably sleepless, i wrote this. against my better judgment, an hour later, i'm publishing it
> 
> enjoy :)

**_\-  #straight-kids  -_ **

 

**_innie mouse:_ ** okay bitch buoys it’s time

 

**_jibaby:_ ** ?

 

**_minwhore:_ ** have you Heard??

 

**_beanniebin:_ ** ? x2

 

**_f(e)lex season:_ ** Uncultured Swines

 

**_woono mars:_ ** okay what??

 

**_hyunjeans:_ ** seriously what the heck how do you Not Know??

 

**_chan cena:_ ** I AM SO CONFUSED 

**_chan cena:_ ** WHAT DO THE MAKNAE LINE KNOW THAT WE DON’T??

 

**_seung mindez:_ ** look broskie i don’t know either

 

**_minwhore:_ ** i’m literally older than all of them and changbin

 

**_chan cena:_ ** please never call me broskie ever again

 

**_beanniebin:_ ** can one of you crack babies please explain what’s going on??

 

**_woono mars:_ ** ^

 

**_seung mindez:_ ** ^^

 

**_f(e)lex season:_ ** 3racha just released their new album!1!1!1!11!!

 

**_chan cena:_ ** sorry, who?

 

**_innie mouse:_ ** *le gasp* 

**_innie mouse:_ ** you don’t know who 3racha is!?

 

**_beanniebin:_ ** no?

 

**_f(e)lex season:_ ** i-

 

**_jibaby:_ ** i’m sorry who now??

 

**_innie mouse:_ ** you WHAT mate??

 

**_hyunjeans:_ ** 3racha is the hottest new soundcloud rap group

**_hyunjeans:_ ** they started around a year ago, that’s when i found them 

 

**_innie mouse:_ ** then jinnie showed them to me and the other two were “uninterested” until they became popular

 

**_minwhore:_ ** ACTUALLY

**_minwhore:_ ** i found them first but didn’t say anything until a few months before they started gaining fame

 

**_f(e)lex season:_ ** lols i have no shame

**_f(e)lex season:_ ** i thought they sucked for a hot minute

 

**_minwhore:_ ** BUT no one knows who they are

 

**_jibaby:_ ** wym?

 

**_hyunjeans:_ ** they hide their identities 

 

**_innie mouse:_ ** they use stage names and don’t show their faces

 

**_seung mindez:_ ** then why do you love them so much if you don’t know who they are?

 

**_woono mars:_ ** i think that’s why? 

**_woono mars:_ ** kids these days love the whole mysterious vibe

 

**_minwhore:_ ** their voices are hot.

 

**_hyunjeans:_ ** MINHO!

 

**_innie mouse:_ ** i meeeaaan

**_innie mouse:_ ** the man ain’t wrong

 

**_chan cena:_ ** do you guys like

**_chan cena:_ ** have biases??

 

**_f(e)lex season:_ ** do we have biases-

**_f(e)lex season:_ ** what kind of ungodly question is that you imbecile yes we have biases

 

**_seung mindez:_ ** chan really out here getting disrespected left and right today huh

 

**_beanniebin:_ ** well, who are your biases

 

**_innie mouse:_ ** mine is cb97, has been since day one

**_innie mouse:_ ** he’s the un-official/official leader kinda

 

**_minwhore:_ ** mine is j-one

**_minwhore:_ ** his voice is gorgeous he literally makes me melt

 

**_f(e)lex season:_ ** mine is spearB

**_f(e)lex season:_ ** idk the boy sounds hot, like some wanna be bad boy brooding type

 

**_woono mars:_ ** lol like changbin

 

**_beanniebin:_ ** i am not like that!

 

**_seung mindez:_ ** yeah you are

 

**_hyunjeans:_ ** OKAY FIRST OF ALL

 

**_innie mouse:_ ** and so it begins

 

**_hyunjeans:_ ** spearB was mine First

**_hyunjeans:_ ** i introduced you to them. He is Mine

 

**_f(e)lex season:_ ** you literally said we could double-bias!

**_f(e)lex season:_ ** there’s only three of them and to be real i’m more scared of jeongin and minho then i ever will be of you

 

**_hyunjeans:_ ** okay, ouch

 

**_jibaby:_ ** kids’ got a point

 

**_chan cena:_ **  please never call him kid again, you sound like woojin

 

**_jibaby:_ ** oh jeez

**_jibaby:_ ** wouldn’t want that

 

**_woono mars:_ ** hey!!

 

**_seung mindez:_ ** jinnie the only reason you don’t use proper capitalization is because we peer pressured you into turning auto-caps off 

 

**_beanniebin:_ ** the only way you understand any of our references is because you hang out with felix way too much

beanniebin: speaking of you should probably see a doctor, make sure his presence didn’t have any long term side effects

 

**_chan cena:_ ** coming from me, you’re basically 50

 

**_woono mars:_ ** okay, ouch

 

**_innie mouse:_ ** even #1 Dad called you old

 

**_minwhore:_ ** that’s tough

 

**_hyunjeans:_ ** rip woojinnie

 

**_woono mars:_ ** i hate you all

 

**_f(e)lex season:_ ** love you mean it 

 

**_jibaby:_ ** <3

 

**_\-  3rachets  -_ **

  
**_chan cena:_ ** guys what the hell are we gonna do.


	2. no no changbin no

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> seabee97: changbin, no
> 
> spearBitch: changbin YES
> 
> seabee97: no no changbin NO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for taking so long to update, i've been doing stuff since summer started. i've had it written for a few days i just kept forgetting to update it :// i am so so sorry this is short and crappy

**_\-  3rachets  -_ **

 

**_spearBitch:_ ** what’s the plan stan 

 

 ** _j-OhNo:_** i vote murder 

 

**_seabee97:_ ** we can’t murder our friends 

 

**_spearBitch:_ ** yeah the police would question why we’re the only three still alive 

**_spearBitch:_ ** it’s not like any of us have any other friends 

**_spearBitch:_ ** we’d be prime suspects 

 

**_seabee97:_ ** hyunjin is popular

**_seabee97:_ ** so is minho

**_seabee97:_ ** also, they’re our FRIENDS?? 

 

**_spearBitch:_ ** *any other friends we actually like 

**_spearBitch:_ ** *sigh* okay they can live 

 

**_j-OhNo:_ ** i often question if minho and hyunjin actually like us

 

**_seabee97:_ ** ^^

**_seabee97:_ ** fair enough 

 

**_j-OhNo:_ ** as i was saying 

**_j-OhNo:_ ** kill them  

**_j-OhNo:_ ** then, kill ourselves 

 

**_seabee97:_ ** murder suicide isn’t something that seems all that appealing to me 

 

**_spearBitch:_ ** i’ll try anything once. 

 

**_seabee97:_ ** changbin, no

 

**_spearBitch:_ ** changbin YES

 

**_seabee97:_ ** no no changbin NO

 

**_j-OhNo:_ ** if you guys won’t do it, i’ll just do it myself 

 

**_seabee97:_ ** jisung, you cant even turn on the shower by yourself. 

 

**_j-OhNo:_ ** that’s not my fault!! it was reversed!!!! hot was cold and cold was hot it was so confusing :c

 

**_spearBitch:_ ** okay, can we get back to the discussion that actually matters here 

 

**_seabee97:_ ** idk jisungs stupidity is kinda concerning,,,

 

**_j-OhNo:_ ** ouchies!! 

 

**_spearBitch:_ ** what the-

 

**_seabee97:_ ** okay for realsies tho 

 

**_spearBitch:_ ** you both radiate sub energy jfc 

 

**_seabee97:_ ** i thought we were going to talk about this problem!! 

 

**_spearBitch:_ ** this is a problem i’m best friends with two subs 

**_spearBitch:_ ** i’m sorry okay 

**_spearBitch:_ ** Serious Mode™️: ON 

 

**_j-OhNo:_ ** well we obviously can’t just TELL our friends that the idols they’ve worshiped and thirsted over for the past few years is actually their best friends 

 

**_seabee97:_ ** yeah that would be kinda awkward 

 

**_spearBitch:_ ** but we have a meet and greet coming up soon where we were planning on doing our face reveal. what are we going to do about that??? 

 

**_seabee97:_ ** fuck i forgot about that 

 

**_j-OhNo:_ ** ig we just won’t do our face reveal? 

**_j-OhNo:_ ** if they found out they’d no doubt treat us different. 

**_j-OhNo:_ ** i don’t want that…

 

**_spearBitch:_ ** i don’t either 

 

**_seabee97_ ** : yeah samesies

 

**_spearBitch:_ ** chan what the fu- you know what never mind 

**_spearBitch:_ ** we’ll just have to do what we always do; masks and hats. we’ll have to be extra cautious to make sure NO ONE sees us without them 

 

**_j-OhNo:_ ** we’re gonna have to show up in the masks too, to make sure that no one sees us before we put them on and stuff. 

**_j-OhNo:_ ** besides, i don’t even think they’ll be there. 

 

**_spearBitch:_ ** so?

 

**_seabee97:_ ** yeah it doesn’t matter if they’re there or not fansites will be there 

 

**_j-OhNo:_ ** oh yeah tru tru

**_j-OhNo_ ** : but with fansites we wouldn’t have to worry about them recognizing our faces or maneurims or anything like that. 

 

**_seabee97:_ **  that makes sense 

 

**_spearBitch:_ ** you DO have a brain cell!! 

 

**_j-OhNo:_ ** grrr meanie 

 

**_seabee97:_ ** let’s just hope they’re not going. 

 

 ** _\-  3rachas_** **_whores_** -

 

**_jisungswhore:_ **  guess who just got us tickets to the meet and greet!!!! 


	3. i'm about to

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> spearBottom- what about me?!?!
> 
> j.oneswhore- irrelevant 
> 
> slutB- do you wanna get punched in the face   
> slutB- because i’m about to

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW ITS OUT!?!??! i love this chapter so much and i’m sorry it took so long, i ramble in the end notes so if you wanna see then stick around for that  
> ALSO happy birthday jisung :’) i love that babi so much i’m so happy that i bias him.   
> j.oneswhore- minho  
> cBABY97- jeogin  
> spearBottom- felix  
> slutB- hyunjin  
> it could be a bit confusing but the 3rachas whores gc is only a lil bit in the beggining

 -  **_3rachas whores  -_ **

 

**_j.oneswhore-_ ** okay bitches we’re on our way to get you 

**_j.oneswhore-_ ** by bitches i mean jeongin 

 

**_cBABY97-_ ** what about felix? 

 

**_j.oneswhore-_ ** he’s been at our house for the past three days. 

**_j.oneswhore-_ ** i get no peace. 

 

**_cBABY97-_ ** w h y ??

 

**_j.oneswhore-_ ** him and hyunjin are doin that gay shit 

 

**_spearBottom-_ ** not true. i am Straight

 

**_slutB-_ ** okay, 

**_slutB-_ ** jesus didn’t die for you to lie, lee 

 

**_spearBottom-_ ** you’re lee

**_spearBottom-_ ** minho is lee

**_spearBottom-_ ** i’m lee

**_spearBottom-_ ** lots of people are lee, be specific

 

**_j.oneswhore-_ ** can you two stop fighting like an old married couple and get in my damn car before i leave you here. 

 

**_cBABY97-_ ** harsh

 

**_j.oneswhore-_ ** jeongin you’re my new favorite 

 

**_cBABY97-_ ** have i not always been? 

 

**_j.oneswhore-_ ** i’ve been biologically obligated to like hyunjin the most, but i’ve now decided he’s not my brother anymore so we’re good 

 

**_spearBottom-_ ** what about me?!?!

 

**_j.oneswhore-_ ** irrelevant 

 

**_slutB-_ ** do you wanna get punched in the face 

**_slutB-_ ** because i’m about to 

 

**_spearBottom-_ ** dID YOU JUST SKSKSKS 

 

**_j.oneswhore-_ ** wow you really did that huh 

 

**_cBABY97-_ ** wha? 

 

**_spearBottom-_ ** nothing we’re on our way love you byee 

 

^ **_•_ ** ^

at 11:26 minho arrived at jeongins house. at 11:43 he was still waiting for the youngest to not only enter the car, but also exit his house. 

 

“okay,” minho slapped his thighs, turning the music down and unlocking the doors. “i’m gonna go yoink a kid. please don’t be eating each other when we get back, he doesn’t need to see that.” 

 

minho knocked on the door with his left hand, quickly realizing how bad of an idea that was. a year prior hyunjin had slammed his left middle finger in a practice room door, thus breaking it. naturally, the lee family are very classy individuals who are greatly concerned for their children’s health, it never properly healed. so of course, minho cursed. he cursed loud. and of course, that’s when mrs. yang opened the door. 

 

“hello minho.” she was very less than pleased. 

 

“hi mrs. yang! um im here to get jeongin to go to the meet and greet?” minho was usually highly confident in himself, not many things scared him, but this woman scared him. 

 

“who exactly are you going to see? i don’t enjoy the thought of my innie going to meet random strangers with boys that are older than him.” the woman had a look of concern etched onto her face, leaning across the door frame as she did so.

 

minho, who had already hyped himself up for this and paid lots of money, scrambled to come up with something. before he could stop himself, the most unbelievable bullshit came spewing out of the hole underneath his nose. 

 

“actually, mrs. yang, it’s not complete strangers!” he cringed at the words coming out of his mouth, and watched as the concerned look morphed into confusion. “we’re going to see this rap group called 3racha, and they’re actually chan, changbin, and jisung but in disguise!!” minho subconsciously facepalmed. there was no way this woman was going to believe this bullshit. hell, he could barely believe it. 

 

“oh, that makes me feel so much better! jeongin should be down any second now let me go call him” the woman’s expression changed almost immediately after the words left minho's mouth. she was smiling wide and jumping with excitement for her son. 

 

just to minho's luck, jeongin heard his whole shit show of a story. the youngest came out of the house with a bounce in his step and confusion on his face. minho nodded in the direction of the car, jeongin waved to his mom, and then they were off. 

 

“okay, minho, what the hell was that?” jeongin questioned as soon as he sat down in the passenger seat of minho's beat up honda. the eldest sighed, hitting his head on the steering wheel. hyunjin and felix stuck their heads up from their respective spots in the backseat.

 

“what the hell was what?” felix rested his elbows on the center console, looking between the two boys sitting upfront. minho shook his head, looking out the rear view mirror to back out. hyunjin took a more indirect, yet still effective, approach to get the question answered. he started poking his older brother in the back of the head. 

 

the incessant poking lasted for five minutes (it was actually five seconds but in all honesty, it felt like five hours to minho) before he gave up and screamed at hyunjin to stop. “i told tiny scary woman that 3racha was chan, ji, and bin so she would let tiny baby friend travel with us to see them.” minho explained, slightly rushed and out of breath, which was caused by traffic anxiety. 

 

both boys stared at him from the back seat, eyes digging into his head, before bursting out laughing. they let out squeals of “you really” and “i can’t believe” that got cut off by wheezes, their legs kicked around under the seats. this time it really was five minutes before they were able to calm down, catch their breath, and be able to speak without being cut off by laughter. 

 

“that was the best you could come up with?” felix questioned. “really?” hyunjin added on. what the fuck are they? siamese twins? jesus christ. 

 

“look, i can’t deal with you guys and your judgment right now. it hurts my beautiful soul,” minho took one hand off the wheel to place it above his heart, but quickly returned it back to its spot on the steering wheel when the car in front of him slammed on the breaks. “also as much as i love our witty banter where we bully each other with pain and love, my anxiety is through the roof because of this traffic. so everyone shut up, jeongin pull up a playlist, lets get this show on the road.” 

 

-

 

“instead of arriving at the venue two hours later, the fantastic four arrived a whopping five hours later.”

 

“felix i swear to everything holy if you call us the fantastic four one more time i’ll murder you and no one will ever find your body.”

 

“oooo hyunjins threating his boyfriend!”

 

“minho i thought you were the adult here.”

 

“oh jeongin darling you make me laugh,” minho reaches into his backpack and pulled out four copies of 3rachas latest album. “now, here’s all your tickets and i brought everyone’s copies to get signed.” 

 

“you say you’re not the adult when you’re lit rally acting like a mom.” hyunjin sighed, grabbing his ticket and album after everyone else. 

 

minho just rolled his eyes in response, making his way over to the line forming at the entrance of the venue. every single one of them was buzzing with excitement, this was so much more to minho than a rap group. it was so much more to all of them. their lyrics encouraged hyunjin to pull away from his eating disorder. their voices helped jeongin fall asleep at night, despite his insomnia. their podcasts lead felix to feel happy again even after being so alone in a new country. their dynamics made it easier for minho to cope with his asd. 3racha meant everything to them.

 

the bouncer checked their tickets, searched their bags, then sent them through. it wasn’t until the group was seated facing the stage that they really felt the excitement. it wasn’t until the lights dimmed, the beginnings of intro blaring over the speakers, that if finally set in that this was real. this was happening. their dreams were coming true, they were experiencing it with the people they trusted most. everything was a blur of lights and movements, screams and sobs. then there they were. 

 

“hey guys!! thank you so much for coming.” the smile worn on cb97’s face could be heard in his voice. that was really the only way you could tell the man's expression, the lower half of his face was covered with a mask and his hair was pushed into a beanie. j.one and spearB adorned similar styles, heads covered in hats and faces hidden by masks. it was confusing because minho recalled that they mentioned a face reveal today on their twitters. the thought lingered in the back of his mind, pushing for him to ponder it.

 

it was odd to jeongin, that despite the promise to their fans, they were still hiding behind their pseudonyms. the questions and speculations faded to the back, other thoughts being more important at the moment.  in all honesty he was really only focused on the fact that his idols were there in front of him. they were having casual conversations with the crowd, answering questions, and joking around with each other. 3racha was more important right now, he’d try to remember to poke and prod at minho about it later. he was the only other one in the friend group that really noticed and thought about little things like that. 

 

hyunjin was overwhelmed. so many things were happening at once, and while he was excited he was also terrified. there were screams, music, talking, cries, so many noises and people and oh dear lord no air. since when was there no air in the venue? why didn’t they have air? hyunjin couldn’t breath. his chest hurt. so much was happening. his fingers. he couldn’t feel his fingers, or his arms. his face was tingly. so many noises. he whipped his head around, searching for minho. he couldn’t find him. where was he. he was lost. oh no oh no oh no oh no. his hands were vibrating, his ears ringing, his chest felt like it was going to collapse, his body was tingly, he could feel everything and nothing at the same time, his mouth was dry, he couldn’t breath. hyunjin felt something in his hand. he squeezed. 

 

“-yunjin? baby? please listen to me lovely. darling please please look at me. i’m right here for you hon.” a voice broke through the fog in his ears. his head was pounding. hyunjin blinked, tears moving just enough for him to see a boy. a blonde boy with freckles, dimples, and a worried look drawn onto his angelic face. he saw felix. 

 

“oh thank god lixie.” he rushed out with what little breath he had. he reached his arms out, almost dropping them because of the weight they held suddenly. hyunjin grasped onto felix as if the younger boy was life itself. 

 

felix was worried about hyunjin. he was going in and out of focus, his eyes glazing over every once and awhile. hyunjin didn’t do very well in social situations. it’s how he’s always been. despite being one of the most popular boys in school, he despised people. he couldn’t handle loud noises or too many things and people happening at once. all those things are what was happening at the moment. felix could barely focus on the fact that 3racha was in front of them, all his attention was on hyunjin. worrying if he was okay or not. j.one announced that the meet and greet was starting and it was when their group had started making its way over to the small table that 3racha was sitting at that hyunjin truly started to freak out. 

 

it was clear that hyunjin was not okay. but somehow felix was the only one that noticed. how did jeongin not notice? he was only just in front of them. minho was in front of jeongin, but jin is his brother for christ sakes! he should  _ know  _ that hyunjin would get like this. felix knew. that’s all that mattered. felix was there for hyunjin and that was the most important thing. 

 

the line halted due to the first group reaching the idols, felix took that opportunity to turn hyunjin around to face him. concern for the older set into felix when he noticed the state hyunjin was in. his eyes glassed over, whole body shaking like a leaf in the wind, fingers and head occasionally twitching as his shallow breaths hitched, he was having a panic attack. 

 

jeongin was shaking with excitement at this point. they were so close to 3racha. the people he’s idolized, the people who have helped him in more ways than one, the people who were there for him when others weren’t. he had tunnel vision, only focused on the questionable-looking fold out tables that sat- more so wobbled- on the cement ground eleven people in front of him. 

 

time was moving slower than normal, the anticipation eating away at his body and making him slip in and out of reality. jeongin heard and felt things different than most people. he was hit with colors when he heard someone's voice, experiences flooded his imagery when he touched someone or was in their presence, objects ran through his mind if he allowed it. it didn’t happen with everyone, at least not anymore. he learned how to control it and limit it when he wanted, or else he would get overwhelmed and freak out. minho was the same way, but due to his autism he wasn’t able to repress the synesthesia as well as jeongin could. it caused the oldest to get overwhelmed a lot, and quite frankly jeongin was the only one who partially understood enough to help.

 

while waiting, he wondered if their voices would give different colors in real life then they did over the speakers of his devices. when jeongin listened to their music spearB was a light cloudy blue, CB97 was purple, and j.One was pink. spearB reminded him of a warm summer days sky, light and airy and so intense. CB97 is like ripe plums dusted with glitter or water, it was sparkly and dark. j. One is pink cotton candy, fluffy and smooth. he wanted to know if these colors and feelings would be the same when he really heard their voices. jeongin mainly only felt light blue, pink, purple, and orange anyhow. the only time he ever saw red, green, gold, and royal blue was with changbin, chan, and jisung. 

 

finally, minho was up. he greeted spearB first, shaking his hand and smiling at him. he paused when spearB spoke to him, he looked confused. the more spearB spoke, the more confused minho looked. his eyes kept flickering all over his body and what little of the man's face he could see. just like how felix knew hyunjin, jeongin knew minho. he was getting overwhelmed. his synesthesia was pushing at him, and his autism was probably spiking the feelings he was experiencing. it was when minho started to push his fingernails into his thumbs, a sign he was really about to lose it, that j.one looked at him. the youngers eyes widened, he grabbed minho's hand and pulled him to the spot in front of him. they started talking, and while minho still looked confused and overwhelmed, he wasn’t on the edge of a panic attack anymore. other than jeongin, jisung was the only one able to do that.

 

before he could ponder on the thought, felix was pushing him to go. he was next. oh my god spearB was in front of him. he looked a lot shorter in person, even while sitting down. he didn’t really know how to react, his body was frozen. spearB had always kin of scared him, that’s why he biased CB97. spearB was scary and brooding, j.One was energetic and loud, and CB97 was the happy neutral middle ground. he was like a puppy that was trying to be scary, and almost getting there but was ultimately too soft to quite make it- like chan. chan was the same way, and jeongin suddenly realizes he very much has a type.

 

“hi, what’s you name?” spearB interrupted his blank staring and though, which probably looked a little odd and concerning to the other boy. 

 

“uh- well- hi. i’m, jeongin.” he spluttered, smiling wide.

 

“it’s nice to meet you,” he reached for the album in jeongin's hands, grabbing it then signing the cover. “thank you so much for supporting us and our music. it means so much to me and the others that you’re here.” spearB smiled behind black fabric, handing the album back and motioning for him to move on. 

 

it was when j.One gave him an animated greeting, when jeongin finally realized why minho was so shocked, so overwhelmed. spearB was dark green. he was scarlet red roses, and sharp thorns. he was the sound of pristine silver chains and swords. he radiated full moons and dark caves, fires and scraped knuckles. he was the same colors as changbin. j.One was royal blue. he was a clear sky in the middle of the day. he was white marble and blue obsidian, hyacinths in a crystal vase. he felt like pool water in the fall, and his voice floated like renaissance paintings. he radiated smoke and cotton, he was like doves and herons flying from a storm, he was jisung. these feelings and colors were things he only felt around his friends. these were specific and special, and they were never felt by jeongin around any other person. 

 

finally jeongin moved to CB97. he was so scared. his friends' voices were special to him, but chans was most important. he loved that he had never gotten the same colors and feelings from anyone else. he didn’t want this. he hated this. he prayed to everything that CB97 wouldn’t be gold. that he wouldn’t feel like silk sheets and honey. jeongin prayed that marigolds wouldn’t flash his mind, and that he wasn’t churches and crowns. his hoping was broken by CB97 speaking. and he was all the things jeongin hoped he wasn’t. he was chan. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am SO SO SORRY that took so long to get out D: school started and i’m doing so much work. i have ap classes, i joined a lot of clubs, and i have band. between practice, homework, and meetings, i don’t really have much time to write.   
> also it’s like actual writing. it’s not just crack-headish texting.   
> a huge shoutout my best friend kayla, she’s the person that i text while i’m writing to bounce ideas off of. she’s honestly one of the only reasons i’ve kept this fic going lmao.  
>  i Finally have a plan with where this is going, which is another reason why this took so long to get out. i had no set idea of what i wanted to do past this point. but, again, thanks to kayla i have a general idea of what i want to do and how i want to do it.   
> i love this fic so so much and the problems that the characters go through in this fic i have actual experience with, whether it be me or someone very close to me. (most are me though lmao)   
> on a final note if you want to see a thread where i kind of explain the colors and attached panatones then that’ll be on my main twitter!   
> @EASIERSKZ - main  
> @minnwhore - nsfw

**Author's Note:**

> sorry you had to go through that. idk how often i'll update, or if the chapters will get longer. hope you enjoyed? if you did please leave kudos and comments!!
> 
> <3 mayflower xx


End file.
